


Rainy Day

by babyboyisak



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AGED UP FINNY jfc, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyisak/pseuds/babyboyisak
Summary: Just... Phinny being adorable boyfriends. And a little bit horny.
Relationships: Finnian/Charles Phipps
Kudos: 6





	Rainy Day

The first time they did anything physically intimate with each other, it was not planned. 

Some time was spent taking a walk around the garden of the Phantomhive manor; they had not had time for a “real date” because Charles was so busy with work. Towards the end of their walk, however, it started to rain, and Finnian insisted that Charles wait inside until it was over. 

This was how they wound up in the gardener’s room, their clothes giving off the almost unnoticeable scent of the few raindrops that they had not quite escaped.

Finnian asked the butler to sit on his bed while he rummaged around for some pressed flowers that he wanted to show him. Charles praised him for how neatly they were lying inside the book, and he praised their scent. Finny smiled. He had tried his hardest to make the various flowers look their best, as Charles had taught him, and he was happy that he had done well. 

After a short while, they found themselves kissing, hand in hand, the flower book still on Charles’ knees. It wasn’t long before the book was put aside, though, and their kisses had room to grow more fervent, almost hungry. 

Cheeks flushing so adorably, Finny pulled away from the other’s warm lips to ask him, “can I sit in your lap, please, Charles?” Even if Charles wanted to, there would have been no way he could could have said no. Not with that sincere look in the younger man’s blue eyes, not with how beautifully rosy his cheeks had become, not with how soft and small his hands were, cautious yet curious as they explored Charles’ form. 

So, he said yes. 

Their shared kisses grew more intimate yet, although Finnian had not thought it possible. Four hands were wandering. The air around them seemed warmer. 

Eventually, after what seemed like hours and wonderful hours, Finnian’s tentative fingers brushed against the front of Charles’ trousers. They looked into each other’s eyes, both ever so slightly out of breath. 

Charles took Finnian’s cheek in his hand, his voice clear, deep and serious, yet still endlessly soft as he spoke. 

“Finnian, my sweet boy,” he said. “Please, do not feel like you have to do things of that nature with me, if you don’t-” Finnian cut him off. 

“I don’t! I mean, I don’t feel like I have to. But I want…” he trailed off, looking away. It seemed to Charles that the young man’s cheeks had become even redder. 

“Are you certain?” 

“I am.” 

“You can change your mind and back out any time you want, you need only say so.” 

“I know. But I want you, Charles.”

Charles’ heart felt like it was swelling in his chest, almost as though it was going to burst, but he simply smiled fondly, pressing a chaste kiss to Finnian’s cheek. 

After a few more kisses, Charles guided the pink cheeked gardener to straddle him instead, and to wrap his legs around him. He moved his own legs apart as well, causing Finnian to make a little noise in surprise when he found himself suddenly seated in between them. 

Finnian leaned in, his small arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s solid form. 

“I’m a little scared, but that’s normal, right?” he murmured into the older man’s chest. At that, Charles let out the gentlest laugh, enveloping the other in his arms. He wanted to make Finnian feel safe. 

“What we are doing is not dangerous… But I am nervous, too,” he admitted. Blue eyes looked into his, a small smile forming on the younger man’s lips. 

Charles had decided long ago that when this day came, he would take his time and not rush through it. But now that Finnian was here in his arms, real, warm and so very willing, he found it all sorts of difficult to restrain himself. Even though they were preoccupied with each other’s lips and their fingers were less than nimble because of it, it did _not_ take long before both of them had unbuttoned each other’s trousers. 

Finnian was making sounds so beautiful and so angelic that Charles thought he might be imagining them… And this was only from feeling Charles’ fingertips slide up the underside of his cock through his underwear. 

Feeling almost feverish with warmth, Charles slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Finnian’s underwear, only to pause. 

“May I?” he asked. It was a sincere question, and Finnian had no doubt that he would respect a “no,” but oh, his voice sounded so… So fervent, like he might break if he was rejected. It was like nothing Finnian had ever heard before, so full of desire and so vulnerable. He needed not think twice about his answer. 

“Yes, yes,” he whispered. 

From then on, Finnian only truly registered how Charles was touching him. How easily his long fingers made him cry out in pleasure. How the other man’s touch made his hips move in ways that would have embarrassed him if Charles had not whispered to him how beautiful and perfect he was. 

Still, he had enough presence of mind to vaguely mirror what the other was doing to him. He pushed Charles’ underwear out of the way, fingers wrapping around his erection, squeezing, stroking. Lords, it was so thick that Finnian thought it must hurt, but Charles only laughed breathlessly when he asked if it did. 

“Not any more than it hurts _you_ ,” Charles assured him. He rubbed his thumb over a sensitive spot, causing Finnian to shiver against him. But it didn’t hurt. Oh, it felt _so_ good. So good that Finnian briefly thought this was not meant for mere servants. But he was glad it was. 

Before very long, Finnian felt himself nearing his climax. 

“Charles, I’m going to finish,” he breathed, not sure what words to use, but also not giving much of a damn. Charles’ fingers were magic, and Finnian whimpered when he didn’t stop moving them. He wrapped both arms around the larger man, squeezing their bodies tightly together. 

Back arching, his hips moved on their own accord, bucking into Charles’ touch, _god_ , he was so close. 

Gasping for breath and voice thick with pleasure, Finnian cried out as wave after wave of scorching heat shook his body from head to toe. It felt like every muscle in his body had tensed up, pulling in on themselves to make the pleasure even more intense. His hands tried, and failed, to grasp the fabric of Charles’ jacket, but it was too tight so his hands just flexed against the fabric helplessly. 

Charles kept Finnian close to his chest for a little while, feeling how quickly the younger man’s heart was beating, hearing how his beautiful cries of pleasure slowly turned into voiceless panting as he caught his breath. The memory of how Finnian’s cock had twitched and pulsated in his hand was still fresh in his mind, as was the feeling of how thick ropes of ejaculate had painted his hand, their stomachs… 

Finnian was the first to pull away. 

“Y-you’re not uhh, done, right?” he asked, sticking out his lower lip a little. Placing a gentle peck on his forehead, Charles shook his head. 

“I did not come, no. And I don’t have to; it is understandable if you want to rest.” 

“Aish! Don’t say things like that, it’s like you are expecting me to be a selfish lover,” Finnian scolded, though he was only half serious. Charles laughed. 

“My apologies.” 

The smile quickly vanished from Charles’ face when Finnian started to touch him once more, this time more confident than earlier. And this time, those blue eyes were looking straight into Charles’ own. He felt a tinge more vulnerable having his lover look at him so openly, reading the pleasure in his face… But, it would be a shame to say that he minded. If he trusted anyone with this side of him, it was Finnian. 

It did not take long before he had to warn Finnian that he was close, but the younger man was so caught up nibbling on Charles’ neck that he did not even react to the information. Charles squeezed his eyes shut and let his head tilt back, fervent moans torn from deep inside his chest. 

His gasps for breath were strained as his body tensed up, his climax tearing through him forcefully enough that he groaned out loud, long and deep. He had both arms wrapped around Finnian, squeezing him in his hold, wanting, no, needing him close. 

As his breathing slowed, he opened his eyes to look at his lover. Since this was Finnian, it did not surprise him that he was met by a smile. 

“This was… Wonderful,” the gardener said dreamily. “It was amazing.”

“I am glad we can agree on that,” Charles replied smiling back at his beautiful boy. With one hand, he delicately cupped the back of Finnian’s head to pull him in for another kiss. “ _You_ are wonderful.”


End file.
